


Mistletoe Season

by Fledgling



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: Rook arranges a Christmas party for the few operatives left on base for the holiday. A Christmas party that involves mistletoe, and all the shenanigans that came with it.A.k.a. Blitz accidentally winds up under the mistletoe with Sledge and doesn’t know how to handle it.
Relationships: Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Mistletoe Season

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of Siegemas 2019 with the prompt: “Oooo, we’re under the mistletoe!” “No No No No- mphh!”

Elias loved Christmas. Really, he loved all holidays–any chance to get together and spend time with friends and family, plus all the different, fun events that each holiday brought with it, made him indescribably happy. But there was something about Christmas that he never had been able to identify, at least not as a whole, but as bits and pieces.

The snow was certainly part of it. Elias adored it, even though he wasn’t necessarily a fan of the cold temperatures it required to exist. Growing up, he had always been the first of his friends to run out and start rolling a snowman together the morning after a big snowfall, and the last to run in and desperately try to warm his stiff fingers up enough to actually eat dinner. He had perfected the art of making snowballs and flinging them at his friends at high speeds, almost always hitting his target. As he had gotten older, he had grown to appreciate the peacefulness of snowfall just as much as the excitement. He had spent more than one late night sitting by the window and watching the snow fall outside, his mind churning with thoughts made a little bit more peaceful by the view.

There was the gift giving too, of course. Elias loved giving gifts: the thrill of hunting down and finding the right one, wrapping it up and presenting it, seeing the other person’s face light up. He had perfected the art of giftwrapping, too, though it had been much more work than snowballs. He had helped his mother wrap gifts as a kid, handing her pieces of tape and colorful bows. When he had been deemed old enough, she had shown him how to carefully cut the shiny paper so it wouldn’t tear, how to fold and crease and secure the paper to whatever item he was wrapping. She taught him how to write people’s names on the gift tags in the same flowing, elegant script she did, giving him blank pieces of paper to practice on.

Nothing beat getting together with his family, though. They all met up, not on Christmas itself, but on a day nearby, cousins and grandparents and aunts and uncles all cramming themselves into one house, filling it with light and sound and warmth. His family wasn’t huge by any means—his mother had three siblings, while his father had only one—but it was enough to make his head spin sometimes, giddy and excited. The feeling usually stayed with him well into the new year, bubbling up inside of him and demanding to be let out, to be shared, there’s no way he could handle it all himself.

That’s what he was doing now, wasn’t it?

Elias grinned to himself as he laced up his boots, listening to Marius chatter behind him as he did the same. He had gone and visited his family a week earlier, laughed and smiled with them, so that he could stay on base on the day of Christmas itself, protect the world while someone else got to spend time with their own friends and family. He wasn’t the only one who had stayed behind, either; several others had, having already visited home or planned to after Christmas, or had no one to really celebrate with.

It had been Julian’s idea to throw a small party on base for those that remained behind. He had already visited his family, came back with a look in his eyes that spelled trouble, and had immediately set to work getting everything ready. Elias wasn’t entirely sure what he had planned—other than a firm no alcohol policy, since they were technically on call—but he was sure he wouldn’t disappoint. If there was anyone in Rainbow that loved Christmas more than Elias, it was Julian.

And possibly Marius, judging by the atrocious, light-up sweater he was wearing. But then again, he was enthusiastic about everything he did.

“Do you think I made enough cookies?”

Elias scoffed, “Marius, there’s only, what, fifteen of us here? You made enough cookies to feed fifty.”

Marius grinned, pulling his gloves on.

“You can never have too many cookies. Especially during Christmas!”

Elias hummed, tugging the zipper of his coat up. He certainly wasn’t going to complain about leftover cookies making their way back home at the end of the night.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Marius cheered as Elias opened the door.

It was still snowing outside as they made their way towards the recreation building, big flakes floating lazily to the ground and joining the others already accumulated. There was enough of it to reach above Elias’ ankles, though it was too loose and fluffy to prove any real hinderance. Elias couldn’t help but kick his feet up as he walked, sending the snow flying through the air with a giddy smile.

“Do you think we could convince everyone to have a snowball fight?” Marius asked excitedly.

“Only if you want everyone to go to bed tonight with serious injuries.”

Marius hummed, eyes narrowing as he thought. Elias sighed, knowing that now that the idea was planted in the other’s head there was no chance of it going away.

The recreation building looked the same as it always did from the outside, though Elias knew Julian had gone all out decorating the inside. He could see some of the lights through one of the windows, multiple colors bleeding out onto the snow. As he opened the door he was hit with a blast of heat and noise, laughter echoing down the hall to where he and Marius were.

“Sounds like they started without us,” Elias said, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Well, we did have to wait for the cookies to cool a bit.”

Elias hummed, shedding his coat and tossing it onto the pile of coats someone had started in a chair next to the door. The door opened behind them, causing Elias to gasp as the cold brushed against him.

“Oh, glad to see I’m not the only one running behind.”

Elias turned to see Seamus in the process of removing his own coat as the door shut behind him.

“We were making cookies, what’s your excuse?” Marius asked.

“My mother can talk for hours on end and wouldn’t let me hang up the phone.”

Elias grinned, reminded suddenly of his own parents. He would call them tomorrow, wish them a merry Christmas even though he had already celebrated with them, would probably be on the phone for an hour or two. His face already hurt just from thinking about it, knowing he would be smiling and laughing the whole call.

“Elias?”

Elias jumped, not having realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts. He smiled at Seamus, waving off his concern.

“Just thinking about my family. Tis the season and all.”

Seamus chuckled, leading them towards the room hosting the party proper. Marius had gone ahead already, too full of excitement to stay in one place for long.

“I feel I should warn you now,” Elias whispered, “that Marius is going to try his hardest to get everyone to have a snowball fight at some point.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm.”

“Stop right there!”

Both Seamus and Elias froze just in the doorway, looking at Julien with twin looks of confusion. He was pointing above their heads, and Elias looked up, feeling his stomach drop as he realized what was hanging above them.

“And whose idea was this?” Seamus asked, gesturing to the mistletoe stuck to the doorframe.

“It was a group effort,” Julien answered, grinning wildly behind the mug he was holding.

Seamus sighed, shaking his head and looking at Elias. Elias’ mind was racing, his heart even faster, and he found he couldn’t do anything as Seamus shrugged and leaned down, his hands clasping Elias’ shoulders.

Elias wasn’t sure what he expected from kissing Seamus, though he had certainly thought about it before. It only lasted a few seconds, was barely even a kiss, just a press of lips against lips, and yet as Seamus pulled back Elias found himself immediately craving more. He wasn’t going to get that, however, and so forced himself to smile, laughing with everyone else and ducking into the room.

“Well, that was...” Marius began as Elias sat on the couch beside him, unsure of how to finish the sentence. He was one of the few people who knew about Elias’ feelings towards Seamus, and so when he still couldn’t find what to say he simply offered Elias a cookie, patting him on the back.

Everyone’s attention had turned back to Alexsandr, his booming voice filling the room as he continued the story he had been telling. Elias was only half paying attention—the other half of his brain was too busy staring at Seamus where he had found a spot beside Mike, replaying those few seconds in his head over and over again.

He was in so much trouble.

Elias sighed, turning all of his focus towards Alexsandr. Every few minutes his attention would start to drift, trying to turn back towards Seamus, and he grit his teeth. Eventually he broke, glancing at Seamus as he heard the other man laugh. Elias’ breath caught in his throat as Seamus met his gaze, grinning and winking before turning back to his conversation. Heat bloomed across Elias’ face, and he groaned softly.

“Elias? Are you okay? You seem a little,” Julien trailed off, making a gesture towards his face.

“Just a little hot. I’m fine.”

Julien hummed, though Elias could tell he wasn’t buying it. Elias stood, excusing himself and making his way out of the room, heading towards his coat. He had already given the excuse he was hot; might as well capitalize on it.

Elias sighed as he stepped outside, watching his breath fog in the air. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets, stepping away from the door and leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

There was no reason for him to be so worked up about this. It had been one kiss caused by holiday obligations, and it was driving Elias up the wall. He had never been the best at dealing with romantic feelings—too prone to overthinking and worrying. He had hoped to grow out of it, but it seemed as if this was simply his lot in life.

“You’re going to get sick if you stay out here too long.”

Elias shrugged, keeping his eyes closed and listening to the snow crunch as Seamus came closer. He could feel the heat coming off of him as he stopped in front of him, and he finally opened his eyes. Seamus was watching him with clear concern, and Elias felt bad for worrying him.

“My immune system is pretty dependable,” Elias said, his voice catching slightly in his throat.

Seamus hummed, the concern changing into curiosity.

“What’s on your mind then? You looked like you were thinking about something pretty heavily a moment ago.”

Elias frowned, casting his eyes towards the snow pushed up against the building and trying to think of a believable lie to tell him. He hated lying, despised it on principle, but there was no way he could tell him the truth.

“I—” Elias started, but stopped short as he looked back to Seamus and realized how close he actually was.

“You...?”

Elias’ brain was short circuiting, sending him signals mixed between ‘kiss him’ and ‘run away’. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. Seamus was grinning at him, leaning down even more and _fuck it_.

Elias threw his arms around Seamus’ neck, pulling him down a bit more and leaning up to meet him the rest of the way, pressing their lips together. His heart was pounding hard enough for him to feel it beating against his ribcage, and there was a ringing in his ears, but none of it mattered when Seamus was smiling against his lips and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. The kiss lasted much longer this time, though the effect was still the same—they pulled away and Elias wanted more, couldn’t get enough. He got his way this time, however, pulling Seamus into another kiss that left him dizzy. He hissed as Seamus’ pressed him against the wall, the cold immediately seeping through his coat, but he found it hard to actually care.

“Well,” Elias said softly, “this is a fantastic Christmas present.”

“Oh? You haven’t even unwrapped it yet though.”

Elias laughed, pushing himself closer to Seamus. The arms around his waist tightened, and he sighed happily.

Christmas really was the best holiday.


End file.
